The World Dragon Games
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! Seven of the world's toughest young dragons are put to the test, to see who can win and represent their country. Is Jake ready for this type of competition? Or will it all go horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Not So Normal Summer Vacation

**The World Dragon Games**

**I just thought of this story about an hour ago XD. It seems interesting, so I decided to start writing it. Even though I have about 10 other stories I want to write, guess I will write this one first.**

**Set After homecoming. But it won't matter really, because it won't have any real reference to that.**

Note: I do not own ADJL. If I did, I'd be a genius.

**Chapter 1: Not So Normal Summer Vacation**

It was now the third week of summer vacation. Jake Long, along with his best friends Trixie and Spud, were living it up as much as they can before school started; even if it was just spending every single day at the skate park or playing mindless video games. But it was their time to relax, and they tried to do as much as they can, in between saving the magical world from time to time.

"That was awesome, did you guys see me do that 360." Jake Long exclaimed after a good afternoon skate ride at the skate park.

"Yeah Jakey that was pretty tight," agreed Jake's friend Trixie Carter.

"Ahh, another day of skate boarding," Spud said to the two.

"So what do you have planned next?" Trixie wondered, but it was obvious what was next.

"The usual, spend the rest of the day playin' video games at Gramp's shop." He said as the group started to leave the skate park.

"Ahem to that!" Spud added.

The group headed down the street, over into the city. They walked down the sidewalk, almost a block away from Jake's grandpa's electronic shop. It seemed just another normal summer vacation day. Well, at least for awhile…

The group started to chat while on the way to the store. Jake, not paying attention, ran into someone standing right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jake turned around and apologized. He looked up at three super tall and muscular guys staring right at him. All three were wearing black tuxedos and black sunglasses.

The guy in the middle spoke to Jake. "Ahh, American Dragon; we have been expecting you." The dude held on to some papers, he had tucked inside of his suit.

"Looks like someone needs some help from, the Amdrag!" Jake bragged about his mad skills to his friends. "So what is it this time, giant monster attacking? An elf stuck in a tree…"

The guys spoke again, this time taking off his sunglasses. "Actually, we are here recruiting dragons for the upcoming event. Ever heard of WDG?"

"Ahh…doesn't ring a bell." Jake blankly answered.

"Well it's a tough competition for dragons of the world. This is the first time ever we will have 7 dragons take part this time. However, we still need one last person to fill in the North American spot. You interested?"

As usual, Jake didn't think before he spoke. "Sure, why not? The Amdrag is all about competitions. Where do I sign up!?"

The middle guy handed Jake him a task of papers, and a pen. "You can sign… right here." Jake put down his signature, and gave out a smile. "Might I have a word with your… dragon master?" he asked.

"Gramps? Sure, we're headin' down there right now." Jake said as he walked about 5 paces and opened the shop door.

Lao Shi looked over to see his grandson finally entering the shop. However, he gave a menacing look at the three guys that entered the shop with them.

"Master Lao Shi, we would like to inform you about your apprentice's enrollment in the World Dragon Games." He spoke to him.

"What!?" Gramps jaw basically dropped all the way to the ground. "Jake cannot be in WDG. He is too young, too inexperienced!"

Jake, now sitting on the couch, replied to his grandpa's remark. "Don't worry G, I'm totally ready!"

"No you are not ready." He argued with Jake. "Please, my grandson is not ready for this type of competition."

The guys folded his arms together. "We need one last person for the North American spot. And, it is not your decision if he may go. It is his…"

"Yeah, but Jake has only been the American Dragon for 2 years. Can't you ask the Canadian Dragon?" He begged them.

"Sorry, he has already signed the contract." He man pulled out the papers, the ones that Jake signed himself. "You know the rules Lao Shi; this is a binding contract, which cannot be broken."

Gramps gave a worried look on his face. The three men walked up to Jake on the couch, and the middle man spoke to him. "My name is Aylonn, I have heard much about you, American Dragon. I look forward seeing you in our competition." He bowed to Jake.

"So when does this… thingy start again?" Jake questioned.

"It starts… tomorrow. Meet back here at 7, a.m." He said as the he and his entourage started to leave the shop.

Grandpa raised his hand, and spoke to the three mysterious men once more. "Wait! I request to go along with Jake."

"Request granted." He turned back to Jake, "You are allowed to bring whoever you want, but it is your responsibility to keep them safe." He flipped forward, and the three men disappeared into the city.

"What was that all about!?" Trixie yelled to Gramps.

"Jake, what have you done!!" He yelled to his grandson.

"What's the problem G? I think I'm ready for a little competition!" Jake posed in ignorance.

"You don't understand. The World Dragon Games is a tough completion. It puts six dragons from around the world against each other! And most of the dragons who take part in this are much older, and had more years of training!"

"What, so you don't believe I'm ready!?" Jake yelled at his grandpa. He felt that he doubted his strength.

"Jake, dragons have died from this." Jake's smile went to a grim frown. "This isn't any ordinary competition. I know, I represented Asia back when I was 17."

"You were in it?" Jake becomes interested again. "How did you do!?"

"Never mind that, I just think you aren't ready for this yet. But it's too late now, you're already in it."

Jake gave a worried face now. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into. And this time, he couldn't pull out of it. "Don't worry Jakey, with me and Spud by your side, your gonna win for sure!" Trixie patted Jake's back.

"NO! You guys may not come. I'm already putting my life in danger by going; we do not need to put yours too." He yelled to the three. "But come young dragon, it is late. You need to get all the sleep you can get. Tomorrow your training intensifies to prepare you for the World Dragon Games."

* * *

**What has Jake gotten into this time! Can what exactly is this, WDG? Find out, next chapter!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Some New and Old Rivals

**Chapter 2: Some New and Old Rivals**

**Note: I do not own ADJL. However, the characters not staged in the show, are my imagination. :)**

The next morning, Jake Long woke up super early, early for him being on vacation, and packed up. He grabbed a whole closet full of red jackets and half pants half shorts shorts. He had told his mother about the competition, just so she would know where he was at. However, he had to tell his dad he was going on a trip with his grandpa to…Canada. Which him being so gullible, he believed.

After he was done packing, he walked over to his Grandpa's shop. When he walked in, he looked over to see Gramps meditating, waiting for his grandson.

Aylonn was right there, and approached Jake. "American Dragon, are you ready?" he asked. Jake nodded his head. He then handed Jake an orb that was grey. He touched the orb, and it started to glow. "Take this. Press it when your ready, it will take you right to your destination. I will meet you, when you arrive." He said, and left the shop.

Jake walked over to his grandpa, and saw Fu dog coming out of the room, holding a bag in his mouth. "Fu, you comin' too?"

"Yeah… as an animal guardian, it is my duty to watch over you guys." Fu dog lied. "And… Gramps doesn't trust me alone with the shop." He laughed.

"You ready G?" he dropped his things and woke his grandpa from his trans. Gramps nodded his head. Jake held up the orb, "So how does this thingy work?" Jake looked around the orb to find it had no button to press.

"These are voyage orbs, used to travel long distances. You just hold it up in the air, and squeeze it really tight. But I'm warning yah, the first time I used one of these babies… let's just say you could see the chili dog I hate earlier that day…" Fu dog joked.

The group grabbed their things, and got ready to leave. Jake held the orb in the air, and squeezed it tight. Suddenly, a giant bubble appeared below their feet. It picked up the group, and lifted them away into the air. Jake looked down, at the world below them.

He then looked over at his Grandpa, who hadn't said a word to him since his arrival. "You okay?"

"I just don't know, if you're strong enough for this competition," he shifted his head down.

"With these mad skills? Come on Gramps," Jake made a pose.

Lao Shi lifted his head back up. Actually, Jake was right. "But I have great faith in you young dragon. You have been through a lot, more than most dragons have done in a lifetime. You have faced the Dark Dragon twice, and survived. And defeated the Huntsclan, you are a great warrior grandson." But his, appreciation disappeared. "But from now on, we have to work twice as hard on your dragon training, just to get you to the level of most of these dragons…"

"So what is this, competition anyways?" Jake wondered, as he was clueless about what he was just about to get himself into.

"It's the World Dragon Games, WDG for short." Fu dog explained to Jake. "It's an ancient competition between dragons below the age of 25. Every 6 years, 6 young dragons from each part of the country are selected to take part in it. They compete against each other in 4 dangerously hard tasks, to see who the best is and to gain respect to their continent."

"That's it?" Jake's jaw dropped. "No cash, no prizes!"

"Kid, this competition is more for respect."

"Awww man," Jake's hopes had been put down. Jake had still one more question to ask though. "But who are those dudes… you know Aylonn and his crew?"

This time, Master Lao Shi could answer this question. "Aylonn, Querdis, and Bailatic are ancient brothers. The three were born just after the world was born. Each holds powerful magic, one equivalent to a god. They used their powers to create their own planets. No one knows much about them, and it is still a question to why they started these games 1000 years ago."

A few hours later, the bubble starts to flow over a giant planet. This planet looked mostly deserted. The whole planet was clear; through the ground you could see the solar system below.

The bubble popped, and the group landed onto this planet. "What is this place?" Jake wondered.

"This is the planet Triraia, the planet Aylonn created." Fu added.

Suddenly out of know where, Aylonn came toward the group. "Ahh American Dragon, I've been waiting your arrival." He spoke. "Right on time too, the preliminaries start in 30 minutes. Here is you're the hotel you will be staying at," he pointed to an empty lot of land. With one point of his hand, a hotel appeared. "You may pick a room, and put your things there. Then please return for the opening events…" He said and then walked away from the group.

The three set into the hotel, and returned back to the platform. There, there was a giant stage with a couple of spectators waiting for the event to start. Jake went up toward the stage, when suddenly Aylonn appeared to him again.

"Onto the stage Jake. The preliminaries are just about to start." He pushed Jake onto the back of the stage. Aylonn then approached to the center of the stage, announcing over to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to honor this year's World Dragon Games!" As Aylonn spoke, his brothers translated what he said into different languages. "I am also glad to announce for the first time ever, we have 7 dragons representing our 7 continents. But for now, let's introduce your 2006 WDG competitors!" He announced. As he yelled out their names, the person walked onto the stage and stood next to Aylonn.

"Representing Asia, Kakiri the Japanese Dragon! Representing Africa, Taromo the Zambian Dragon. For Europe, we have Joris the Danish Dragon! For Antarctica, we have Hazlin, the… South Pollen Dragon. And for South America, we have Aldo the Ecuadorian Dragon!" Jake made his way by the stage, and waited for Aylonn to call his name. "And now from North America, we have Jake, the American Dragon!"

Jake looked over at his competition. A lot looked way older, and more experienced than him.

"And for the first person representing Australia, we have Fred Nerk, the… Australian Dragon!"

Jake looked over to his shoulder to see a familiar face. An old rival of his, back at Isle of Draco.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The two simultaneously said.

"As you all know, the World Dragon Games is an anicent tradition, where _7_ of the strongest young dragons are chosen to fight against each other, to win the repect of their country! The WDG is broken down into 4 tasks, each very challenging. The last dragon to be alive is the winner!" Aylonn yelled to the crowd. However, this news brought a bit of the a shock to the crowd. "-Cough, it's just a joke everyone." Aylonn smiled to the crowd. **"**The competitors have three more days until the first task begins, till then!" Aylonn waved to the crowd, and exited the stage.

Still from shock, Jake jumps down off the stage after the crowd disappears, and stands by his grandpa. "Gramps, what the heck is he doing here!"

"Well, we must have a dragon to represent every continent. And for the longest time, we had never had a dragon born in Australia, until Fred Nerk. Since he is the only one, it is his duty to take part here for Australia."

"You know what…" Jake looked over at Fu and gave him an evil smile, "suddenly, this vacation just got a whole lot better."

Suddenly, Aylonn walked over to Jake, who was still in the middle of the stage. "Jake, since you weren't here earlier, let me introduce you to your opponents." Aylonn signaled people to walk over as he introduced them. "This is Kakiri, age 17, the Japanese dragon."

Kakiri was a tall, very tall girl. She had long black hair, and deep black eyes. She pulled out two swords she had in the back of her backpack. Then she stared down, and looked at Jake. "This is my competition; this year keeps on getting easier and easier."

"This is Taromo, age 22, the Zambian Dragon." Taromo had one a traditional African outfit. Complete with a hat, that covered his bald head. He stared down evilly at Jake.

"Next, is Joris, age 18, the Danish Dragon." He had blue eyes, and blonde hair. He also stared down at the site of Jake.

"And here's Hazlin, age 16, the Antarctica dragon."

Hazlin was wearing a furry brown sweater. She had long brown hair, and was very tall as well. "Why is this years competition so short!?" She rudely said at to Jake.

"Aldo, age 19, the Ecuadorian Dragon." Aldo came from behind, and walked right up to Jake. He had short black hair, and brown eyes. "Hola, American Dragon. Es muy great to meet you!" He spoke, as he rapidly shook Jake's arm.

Jake gave a faint smile to him, as so far he was the only person to actually be nice to him.

"And finally, Fred-"

Jake folded his arms, "Yeah, we've met already."

"Aye Jake, this 'competition' is for mature dragons only." Fred ignorantly joked to Jake.

"They why are you in it?" Jake dissed Fred right back.

"May the best dragon win?"

"I'll be glad too…" Jake shook hands with his rival. Jake gave an evil grin as he was thinking of plans to prank Fred Nerk while on the planet. Jake turned around to see Lao Shi staring right at him. And he knew what Jake was up too…

"Jake, this is an important competition. Do not let your feud with Fred Nerk get in the way of this!" Gramps scolded him.

"Gramps please, I would never thing of doing anything such as that." Jake gave an angel smile, to his lie. Gramps rolled his eyes.

After, the three made their way to their hotel. They went in and went to sleep, as they only had three more days until the actual games start. This meant three extra long days of dragon training.

* * *

**Sorry if this is long... just didn't want to half it into two chapters. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Stay Focus

**Chapter 3: Stay Focus**

**Note: If you wondering if I planned to add Fred Nerk in this fanfic… I didn't XD. Actually I was thinking ok, I need a dragon from every continent. Then I was like, whose going to be for Australia..? Then I remembered Fred Nerk is the only Australia Dragon so far… so I had to add him. :)

* * *

**

Jake had another early morning wake up call, as he felt something crawling in his bed. He woke up to find, two snakes in his bed. Jake freaked out and jumped out of the bed and started running around the room. Through the door, you could see Fred Nerk standing their laughing.

"Might want to check for snake bites mate," he joked, and ran off.

Jake started to make his way after him, when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Lao Shi right next to him, holding him back.

"Jake! This is no time to mess with Fred Nerk!" He scolded Jake.

"But Gramps-"

"Jake, you have to promise me you will focus these next days; we must make sure you are ready before the competition."

Jake looked down at his grandpa, to see this time he was really pissed. "But I…Fine." He finally gave in. Lao Shi let go of his shirt, and Jake went into the bathroom to get out of his pajamas.

After he was dress, Gramps took Jake out of the rooms. Inside the hotel more, was a giant arena, used for practicing. Gramps set up some relays so that Jake could practice his dragon powers.

Jake walked in, to find 3 rows of giant rings. The rings stood tall in the air, to only be reached by flying. Each row had 5 more rings in it, spread apart from each other.

"Now Jake, I need for you to make two doppelgangers of yourself," he advised.

Jake closed his eyes, and made two exact copies of him.

"Now, I need you to control both of your doppelgangers, controlling their every move."

"You can do that?" Jake questioned, as he had never knew that you can 'control' your copies moves.

"It is a valuable strategy. So you do and make plans, without actually telling your doppelganger. Now young dragon, you need to focus, plan out each of yours and their moves."

Jake closed his eyes again, trying to do what his grandpa is telling him to. "Ok, I'm trying…"

"Now, by controlling your copies moves, you need to navigate all three of you in each of the rows or rings. Without bumping into the ring itself."

The rings weren't arranged in any difficult order, so the task seemed pretty simple. "I'm on it," he dragoned up, and flew into the air. Together then, the rest of this copies did the same.

He made his way threw the first three rings. However, he wasn't focusing enough on his doppelgangers; so they hopelessly ran into the first ring.

With his error, Lao Shi made him start over. "Jake, you need to focus, plan out each of their moves before making your own,"

Jake tried again. However again and again and again, the other two didn't make it through all the hoops. Gramps was getting discouraged by his lack of effort, so he called it a day.

Jake, now sweating, dragoned down and went to the ground. He absorbed his copies, a walked out of the arena. He was tired, and hungry from the long practice day.

He walked over into the hotel lobby, where there was a cafeteria. He entered in, and stood in line. A sandwich popped up there, which looked very appetizing. Jake decided to get it, and he walked over to a table.

Jake took a bite, and swallowed it down. However, his throat started to feel funny. Suddenly, he started foaming out the mouth. Disgusted, Jake started to run around the cafeteria trying to stop the foam.

Freaked out like it was rabies or something, he started to run out the door. However, he turned around to see Kakiri there, staring at him. He had bumped into her, and she did not look happy.

Kakiri grabbed Jake's jacket, and pulled him up to her level. "Listen here, kid. If you ever want to live to see the day you graduate, you damn well make sure you bump into me again!" she yelled, and dropped Jake to the ground.

Jake then noticed that the foam stopped rushing out of his mouth. He looked over, to see Fred Nerk waving snail powder right at his face. He then ran off, as he laughed by Jake's humiliation.

Jake, was super mad now. All he wanted was to get Fred Nerk back. He walked over to another table, where Fu dog was enjoying a nice sloppy Joe.

Jake talked to him, as he guzzled down the sandwich. "So, did you bring any pranks with yah?"

"When don't I ever have my bag of pranks?" Fu said as he swallowed down his sandwich.

Together, Fu and Jake made their way out through the hotel. They searched around to find the Australian dragon. Finally, the found him, along with his dragon master. Together, the two were practicing some fire maneuvers.

Fu dog pulled out a tiny bag from his wrinkles. He then crawled over to Fred, and sprinkled it on his fire as he wasn't paying attention. The dust flowed into the air, and got caught into Fred's mouth. Suddenly, his fire zaps, turned into… flowers?

Fred looked down, to see a patch of flowers falling out from his mouth. "What the?" he was confused. He then turned around, to see Jake and Fu standing at the door.

The two started to laugh hysterically at the site. They turned around to leave the room, but someone was standing right in front of them. Someone that was the one person Jake didn't want to be there right now.

"Ai-yah, JAKE!" Gramps yelled out, as Fu and Jake's smiles were turned down. "What did I tell you about messing with Fred Nerk!?"

Jake looked down, ashamed of himself. Even if he didn't really mean it…

"I'm sorry G. Guess I got a little carried away…"

"Well, let's make sure it won't happen again," Lao Shi yelled. Jake didn't know what he meant, until now.

Gramps grabbed Jake's jacket, and lead him back to their hotel room. There, they spend the rest of today, and the next two days studying. By the third day, Jake was sick of it.

"Come on Gramps, I can't be studying, I'm on vacation!" he yelled as he flipped through another chapter of Galactic Creatures. "Can't we do some dragon training…?"

"I'm sorry Jake. If this is the only way I know you will not play pranks on Fred, then we will keep studying."

Jake, collapsed onto the book. He was so sick of reading. He needed to get out; even if it was for only a minute, just to get a breather.

"Umm… Gramps, I have to use the little dragon's room really fast," He smiled, and walked out of the room.

Then, he looked back to see if he grandpa was watching. When the coast is clear, he made his way out of the hotel.

Jake started to walk around a bit, just to get some fresh air. However, his fresh air was gone, as Fred Nerk walked behind him. He had stuck a pocket firework into his pants, which exploded instantly. Jake freaked out for a bit, but then he started to get mad.

"Dude, stop this. Your gettin' me in serious trouble," Jake said as he was now annoyed with him.

"What, you givin' up so easily?" Fred crossed his arms, to try and intimidate him.

"No, I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Alright then. Guess the merciful 'American Dragon' wants to go home and cry to his mummy!"

Jake, now super pissed off, had enough. He turned around, to face right back at him. "Already that's enough!" he went off, and started to fight Fred Nerk.

Fred and Jake continued this fist fight. Fred then pushed Jake onto the ground. He rolled down, until he stopped right at someone's feet. He looked up to find Kakiri staring at him. She had a menacing frown on her face, "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" She screamed out. She pulled out her two swords, and as she did, fire flew off her body. Jake and Fred stared in fear at the site of the Japanese Dragon. "You 10 year olds are going down!"

Suddenly, Aylonn appeared in front of the group. "Hey now. There is no fighting allowed out of the competition. You guys need to save your strength, I mean… for the games… you three should go rest in the hotel. Tomorrow starts the first task!"

The group paused, staring at Aylonn. Finally, as he walked away, Kakiri walked up to the two, and gave them a warning. "I'll be watching you," she whispered, and walked away.

* * *

**How will Jake do at his first task:) Find out next time in, THE WORLD DRAGON GAMES!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Task

**Chapter 4: The First Task**

It was another early morning, except this time it was important. It was the first day of the very first task. All the contestants stood right in front of the stage, as Aylonn was presenting to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first task of the WDG! For those of you who don't know, the World Dragon Games are broken up into four tasks. The person who scores the most points throughout each task wins. And as the rules states, you are not allowed to give up, until you try the fourth task. The only way you are eliminated, is death!!" He spoke. Everyone was silence after his last sentence, so he tried to change the subject. "Ok… let the first task BEGIN!"

The dragons assembled by an empty lot located on the planet. Jake stood there, along with his grandpa and Fu. Fred Nerk was there also with his dragon master. The rest of the contestants, stood there alone.

"Now, I have each given you a random number. We will go in order, starting with Aldo. Then it will go Hazlin, then Kakiri, Joris, Fred, Taromo. And last we have Jake."

Aldo walked up to Jake, "Good luck," he said, and put on a smile.

Jake gave a nod back at him. Right now, he was his only friend in this competition.

Aldo walked up to the area, and waited for his instructions. The rest of the dragons watched on the side.

"Now, you each will have to fight, and take down one of seven galactic monsters. The faster you take it down, the more points you earn. You may pick one item to assist you in battle, but chose carefully." Aylonn announced.

Aldo went up, and started to freak out a bit. But for the most part, he didn't let it show. Suddenly, with a snap of Aylonn's fingers, a giant monster appeared. It wasn't your normal magical Earth creatures. No, this was a space monster, unknown to most of the younger dragetes.

Aldo dragoned up; His dragon form consisted of the colors brown and green. It was similar to Jake's form, except bigger and stronger. He chose a weapon, and headed into battle. But in less than 10 minutes, the monster was down.

Next up, was Hazlin. From her beautiful human form, you could tell her dragon form was going to be elegant. Her wings were pixie winged like, not common for most dragons. Her scales shimmered in gold and crystal blue. Her attacks also were more ice attacks than fire. She now walked up to the bat. However, her monster was different than Aldo's. It was different shape and texture. But even with the difference, she took it down in less than 7 minutes.

The fearsome Kakiri was next. She dragoned up, and flew to the center. Her dragon form was blood red and blue color. Her face showed anger as she stepped up to play. Her monster appeared, and she prepared to fight.

"Chose a weapon," Aylonn moved his hand to signal the four choices.

"I will use my own two swords," she pulled out her swords, and placed them in her hands.

Aylonn talked it over with his brothers, "Sorry, but the rules state you must pick a weapon…"

She flew angrily over to the table. "AHH!" she sighed in grief, and picked a sword. She flew up to the monster, and gave out another yell. As fire flew off her body, she banged the sword right to the monster. Her strength outshined her body, as in no less than a minute, the monster split into to. She gave a faint smile of pride over to Jake as she defeated the monster in no time flat. She was going to be tough to beat.

Joris was next. His dragon form was orange and a lighter shade of orange. His wings were large; his wingspan outshined his full body length. He flew over, and got ready to battle. He grabbed a sword, and went up to crack it's head open. However, the Galactic monster was not going to let that happen. He grabbed Joris, and threw him back into the crowd. Luckily, everyone was paying attention, as they dodged right before they hit him. The monster started to rocks at him, and to the crowd.

It was against the rules to interfere with the fight. Even so, no one was going to help him by dodging the rocks that were headed toward him. Finally Joris got up, and opened his mouth. Instead of fire coming out, a light yellow beam came out. He used it, to get hold of one of the flying rocks that the monster flew. With it, he could aim it right toward him. This type of Galactic monster's weak spot was his face; so he aimed it right toward him. With one threw, he shattered into pieces. Joris gave a cheerful dance, as he just beat him under 15 minutes.

Fred Nerk was next. His dragon master watched in confidence as he entered the field. He dragoned up, to a yellow and orange dragon. His form resembled a sea dragon, native to Australia. He stepped up, and flew over to the table. He grabbed arrows, to use against this leather typed monster. With a few shots of his arrows, he felt like this was a useless item. However, very soon, he realized there was a giant circle on the back of him. He used his fire beams to shoot as the monster's feet. As he seemed distracted, Fred flew over and shot a couple of arrows at his back. This technique seemed to work, as the monster disappeared into pieces, and the battle was over in less than 8 minutes.

"Beat that," Fred said as he flew right back Jake.

Just before Jake, was Taromo. His dragon form was magnificent compared to Jakes. He had super long claws, and a full armored backside. His wings were long and slender, which were good on air mileage. His scales were black and orange, to give him an eerie look added to his strength. He made his way into the center, and picked a weapon.

His monster resembled a snake. Except this snake, was made of a rock type material. Being the oldest out of the group, he had the most experience with magical creatures. He must of studied hard, since he knew that monster's exact weak spot; his stomach. He flew over to his stomach, and tried to slay right into his. However, the snake's head kept getting in the way, which made it very difficult. Then, while he tried to defend himself, his tail made it right behind Taromo.

Jake felt, a bit compiled to say something. He was used to saving magical creatures, and helping them out when needed. He just felt giving that warning, which he had to. "Dude right behind you!" he yelled.

Taromo turned around super quick, and sliced his tail as if he knew it was coming. Then as he snake noticed his tail wound, he stabbed open his stomach. Ultimately defeating the vivid monster.

Taromo made his way into the crowd, and walked up to Jake. "I don't need you help!" he spoke in his African Accent. Then he pushed Jake on his shoulder as he walked away from him.

Jake felt a bit… stupid. Why did he have to give his opponent a tip? He not only made a fool of himself, now everyone hates even more. But he couldn't let that stay on his mind, because his turn was finally up.

"Now remember young one, chose your weapon wisely!" Gramps mentioned to Jake, just before he left.

Suddenly, Jake's monster appeared in the circle. It was a HUGE monster that looked kind of like a dinosaur. He had a rock like exterior out along with his scales. Accompanied with that, he also had rows and rows of giant teeth.

"What the heck is that!?" Jake asked as he stared at the huge monster.

"It is a Basaurain. An ancient galactic creature." Gramps answered.

"Ahh great…" Jake kidded himself. He sort of remembered hearing that name from studying the last three days. He then dragoned up, and made his way into the area.

Gramps couldn't help but feel a bit, worried for his grandson. He wasn't sure if he was ready, or if he could take down something this big by himself.

Jake flew over to the table, where Aylonn stood. "American Dragon, chose your weapon." He spoke.

Jake looked over at the four choices. There was: a kazoo, a violin, a baseball bat, and a sword. _What kind of weapons are these!?_ Jake thought to himself. It was obvious his choice was going to be the sword.

Jake picked up it, and entered the area. He waited for the signal, and then went into battle. Once the bell rang, he flew up to the monster a prepared to fight. He lifted up his sword, and aimed carefully. The monster did not move a single muscle, which seemed very helpful. The obvious move was to go for the head; so Jake flew up toward it. He lifted up the sword, and with all his might, he banged it on the monster.

Even with all his power he could use, it did not do anything to the monster. "Say what!?" Jake reacted as it had no affect on him. Jake kept banging the monster's head. "Come on!!!" he said as he wanted it to at least hurt him. Finally, the monster went into battle mode, and grabbed the distracted Jake. He lifted him in the air, and tossed him to the ground.

This monster has some strength! It really did put a beat down on the Amdrag. Jake was hurt, but he couldn't give up now. As he fought, the crowd started laughing at his attempt to defeat the Basaurain. Gramps put his hand over his face, for he could not watch Jake make a fool out of himself.

Jake tried to put a smack down on the monster, but his exterior was way too thick and strong. He just kept on getting hurt worse and worse. Finally, the monster did his toughest slam down right on top of Jake. Jake stayed down on the ground, in pain. He didn't know how long he could handle this. More and more, he kept getting weaker and weaker.

Finally, he heard someone yell something from the crowd. "Jake, its knowledge of battle!" Jake recognized the voice, it was Gramps.

But Jake, was very weak. Battling the monster drained him of almost all of his powers. With one option left, Jake thought about his previous nights of studying. _Ok Jake, you remember reading about the Basaurain… what did it say!?_ Jake thought to himself as he flew and dodged the monster's attacks.

He pictured a chapter of a book about Galactic monsters. _Ok, I see it, come on what did it say!? _He tried to concentrate on his thoughts a bit more… then piece by piece; he started picking up things in the chapters. _Ok, I remember Galactic dinosaurs are weak in their feet… but it's impossible to reach them with him all up on me. _There was one piece of information that Jake could not remember. _What was that last thing? _

Suddenly, it came to his mind. _YES! Basaurains loud noises! _He looked over, to the table, and stared at the violin.

"Great, I shoulda choice that!" He sighed, as he now looked like a fool choosing the sword.

As he stared at the violin, then the sword, he got an idea. "That's it!" He screamed.

Jake grabbed the sword, and brushed it against his back scales. This created a loud screeching sound, which horrified everyone's ears. Especially the Basaurain, he stared to move his hands to his ears, to block the horrendous noise. But being his ears were so sensitive, that didn't even block it. The Basaurain stared to sway back and forth, as he trembled from the loud sound.

With the Basaurain distracted, Jake flipped back the sword and cut off its large feet. With these gone, the rock dinosaur fell to the ground, shattering into little pieces. Jake couldn't help feel but a bit relived, to finally be done. However, he took about 22 minutes to finally destroy him, which put him in last place.

"Well done young one," Gramps said as he was proud of Jake. "But, we have to work on your choices in battle. You almost killed yourself!!!" He then turned back to his angry self.

* * *

**With a big mistake like that, Jake is not in last place. Can he step up and win? Or will he have more problems that will set him back even more? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Point

**Chapter 5: Breaking Point**

That evening… Jake and Grandpa were sitting on a bench outside of the hotel. They chilled there for awhile, just to talk, and get things out in the open.

"So, how was I this morning? It was pretty awesome how I used the sword and all…" Jake smiled to his Gramps. However, he did not smile back.

"Jake, you made a critical mistake out there. You almost got yourself killed! Even if you did save your self in the end, we can't afford to any more errors in this competition." He sternly said.

"Dang, you coulda cut me some slack!"

"No I will not 'cut you some slack.' I know you can prevail in this, you just have to work harder." Gramps made out.

Jake thought of what Gramps said. He thought, there was more to this than him actually believing in him. "Gramps, what happened when you were in this competition?" Jake finally got the guts to bring up.

Lao Shi gave out a sigh, as he knew this question was finally going to be asked. He breathed a deep breath, and got the courage to finally tell him. "It was a very long time ago. I was 17 at the time, and decided to join the competition because my old dragon master recommended me. Me and my friend Lopa, the Brazilian Dragon decided to join together. But back then I was… very, very native, but I wanted to win so badly. So each competition, I tried my hardest to win. By the end of the game, I was in the top two, along with Lopa. The last game was a race in the ice rinks of the nearby planet. At start of it, Lopa and I were at the front. But then, an ice glacier flew by, and it hit me and I got stuck in its crack. Lopa turned around, and stared at me from afar. I begged her to come back and help me, but she continued on, and won the race. Eventually, I got myself out, only to come in last place. I never heard from Lopa again."

"Sounds harsh." Jake rose in eyebrow, interested in his story.

"It was. Not only that, it was humiliating. See Jake, I don't want to see you go through that kind of humiliation. I want to see you win, because I know you can.

Jake gave a vague smile right back at him. He understood now why, his grandpa had been a bit on the harsh side at him.

"But come, we must get some sleep. Tomorrow we shall train you before you start your next task." He jumped off the bench and walked toward the entrance. Jake soon followed, and the two joined Fu in the hotel room, and went to sleep.

Jake and Gramps woke up early the next morning. They walked out of the hotel, to see a most of the contestants ranting up toward the stage.

"Why should that loser stay in the competition!? He and his dragon master both cheated!!" Kakiri yelled to Aylonn who was across the way on the stage.

"Yeah. Not only did he help out that African Dragon, his dragon master helped him on too. I agree that the American Dragon should be kicked out!" Hazlin now started to speak out. Everyone was yelling with commotion, it was hard to hear. It seemed everyone was having an outrage, at how Gramps yelled toward Jake at yesterday's first task. Aylonn turned around and talked to Querdis and Bailatic.

With a few silent conversations, Aylonn turned around and spoke aloud to the audience. "Everyone, please clam down!" He said, trying to calm them down. "Even with the disagreement you people are telling me, we have decided to let the American Dragon stay in the World Dragon Games." The crowd did not like that answer.

The contestants yelled in anger at his decision, but there's nothing he could do. Aylonn walked across the stage over to Lao Shi, and spoke once more. "But from now one, you are not to help your apprentice during the tasks." He pulled down his sunglasses. Then he put them back on, and walked over to his brothers.

However, what people didn't know, was that actually the two guys that followed Aylonn, were not his brothers. They were actually Aylonn's alter egos, which he created from himself. They represent other sides of his actions, so that he may always get a clear picture of every situation. The three looked exactly alike, but the two 'brothers' hid their identities by wearing sunglasses. He walked over, and had a private conversation with them.

"What are our plans for the next task?" said Querdis, which was Aylonn's side of questions.

"I say we go for a more of a race event," said Bailatic, who was Aylonn's side of worry.

"No, we must have a battle event again; it is the only way…" Aylonn started to make out.

"But what if they start to catch on!!!" Querdis started to tremble. "I agree with Bailatic."

"They will not catch on. These humans are as dumb as bricks." Aylonn crossed his arms.

"But what if they do!? We need to be on the save side. Don't worry; we will still have enough power with the next two tasks…" Bailatic convinced Aylonn. Aylonn gave a sigh, but he agreed with the too.

"We will combine it then." Aylonn put back on his sunglasses, and walked back on to the center of the stage.

The people were still angered, and still determined to get rid of the American Dragon. "Listen people. As I said before, he has signed a binding contract, which means he cannot leave this competition UNIL he tries the fourth task!" Aylonn started to sweat a bit. The crowd started to calm down, but still disappointed by his decision. "Now… you all should be preparing for the next task. You need all the training you can get in, it will be held tomorrow. Till then…" Aylonn walked off to the stage. They started to walk away, finally giving up.

Jake Long got bad looks, as the people walked by him. Even the once kind Aldo, gave him an evil stare from afar. Gramps told Jake to ignore their disproval, and dragged Jake back into the hotel.

"Now, let's get back to training…" Gramps said to Jake, as Jake was not saying a word. He needed something to say, to break the ice.

"What's the point? Everyone hates me here," Jake said lying on the ground, playing with his hands.

"Jake, do not worry about everyone else. You want to prove them wrong, and show that you can win this right?" Gramps urged to Jake.

Jake got up a bit, regaining his confidence. Jake thought of his words, and decided to agree with his grandpa. "Yeah… YEAH. Let's show those punks, what the Amdrag is really made up!" Jake stood up; ready to do whatever it will take to win this.

"Come young on, this is our last break to practice before the next task. We must work on your psychic connection with your doppelgangers." Gramps said, as he and Jake left the room, headed down to the practice arena.

* * *

**How will Jake do on the second task? And what is this, secret plan, Aylonn is setting up. Find out, next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Task

**Chapter 6: The Second Task**

**Note: Aylonn is a figment of my imagination. If you are wondering how to pronounce his name, it's A-lawn. :) felt like mentioning that before we began…**

It was the day of the second task. However, this one took place in the evening; but you really couldn't tell the difference since it was always dark in space. The people gathered on the empty planet, bunched together, as they waited for Aylonn to explain the rules.

Aylonn stepped up to the group, and opened his arms out to present himself. "Welcome everyone to the second task. Before we begin, let's recap how our players are doing!" He screamed into a microphone. "In first place, we have Kakiri Kisanoa. Second, we have Hazlin Yanes. In third, we have Fred Nerk. Fourth place is Aldo Rodriguez. Taromo Laz takes the sport for fifth place. And In the last two spots, we have Joris Kersnick and Jake Long."

"The second event will combine psychical and strategical traits. You each will race through a meteor shower." He said, and pointed to the space behind him. There, you could see a vast of space full of coming and going meteors. "At the end of this field, is the finish line. However, there is a catch. On hundreds of these flying meteors, we have placed wooden dummies on top of them. Along the way to the finish line, you must try and destroy as dummies as you can. You are allowed to use any available weapons or abilities to demolish your dummy, but it must be completely off the holding stick, in order for it to count. Each dummy gets you 5 points. You may spend as much time out in the field; however the first person to cross the finish line will get an extra 200 points. And the 200 will reduce down 50 points, after the next players reach the finish line. Even if you are first, a person can beat you by their dummy count. The person with the most points in the end wins!" He rejoiced.

The players were a bit, overwhelmed by these rules, but they all nodded in agreement. The players set across a line, and waited for the signal to start.

Jake looked over at his competitors; each had on a face, a type of face that meant they really wanted to win. Jake, personally, just joined this for the fun of it. But ever since his story Gramps told him, he decided it would step it up more. Help gain some dignity, and show his grandpa what he can really do. He faced forward now, with the same serious attitude everyone else had on.

Aylonn went up to the line, and shot out a bullet. It was the start of the leg, and everyone dashed out into the open space.

Jake was first out into the meteor shower. It seemed like he had a good lead against the other players. But soon, Joris whizzed right by him. "See yah later, American loser!" He yelled from behind, as he gained the lead. Soon, Fred Nerk came dashing by in front. Jake found himself between them, trying to control his speed.

Now only did they have to search for these dummies, they had to dodge any meteors that came toward them. Jake, flew in and out, evading any upcoming rocks. This task seemed to get easier, the more he did it.

As Jake went deeper in the shower, eventually saw the dummies. There where HUNDREDS, scattered hundreds of the meteors. Jake looked over, to his competitors. Each used their strong points, to get each of the dummies.

Kakiri used her trustful swords. With one pound into a meteor with both in her hand, she could cast fire out from each, in great lengths. If she could aim properly, she could get three dummies in a row easily.

Taromo's strong points were his own two fists. He zoomed past every meteor, pounding his claws into any nearby dummies. Jake Long watched him fly by, as he headed toward a close by dummie. "Outa my way, American Scum." He said, as he pushed Jake aside.

Joris, though he could fly fast, was not the skillful fighter. He used his fire skills, to get to each dummie. However, he would often have to slow his speed down, so he didn't go past it. And his fire was as weak as his strength, so he spent a little more time at each dummie to make sure it was fully destroyed.

Hazlin had mostly icelandic powers, where were very helpful in this race. She could breath out icy fire, which frozen all nearby dummies. When the dummies are frozen, she could easily pound them down, giving her more time to reach more dummies. However, her flight was not as good as the other dragons, which slowed her down.

Fred Nerk, however, was skilled at both flying and fire. He had a powerful fire beam, which he could blast at dummies and destroy them quicker. He could reach far away dummies, quicker than a regular firer attack. However, Joris and Fred were often next to each other, fighting to get each dummy. And combined with the dummy race, and the meteors; Fred could not keep focus at each task. At times, he would get hit by an approaching meteor, which put him down at times.

Aldo's strongest muscles were in his tail. With this, he would go up to each sticking, holding up the dummy, and pound right to it. The dummy would fall over, and shatter into pieces. However, this move was very ineffective, as it took a lot of time to stop and aim at the stick. But… Aldo believed it was his only shot at winning, so maybe this could be enough for the win.

Jake zoomed through the meteors, thinking of something to do. He didn't really have any qualities that were better than the other, so he really did have an edge. _Come on Jake, what can you do!!!_ He thought to himself. He tried to think of anything his Gramps had taught him that could be useful right now. He had thought of something he had just learned not to long ago. It hadn't perfected it yet, but it was all he could think of.

Jake paused for a second, and summoned two of his doppelgangers. Out appeared two people, that looked exactly like Jake. Once they appeared, Jake stared right at them, and thought of up an idea. "Check it, I gotta plan." He called over to his look alikes. He hadn't perfected his psychic connection with his doppels yet, so he had to speak to them aloud to tell them the plan. "You Jake Long, get the dummies on that side. And you take the left side. All go by the finish line." He said, and they were off.

Doppelganger Jake Long number 1 went to the right side of the field. Along the way, he used his fist to destroy and nearby dummies. He flew far enough, out past the main coast. Most of the contestants stuck to the main route; so out here, he was free from everyone. This meant he had all these dummies to himself.

Doppelganger Jake Long number 2 went the opposite way. He attacked the upcoming dummies; however he used his fire ability. Which a quick blow, he could obliterate at least two of them in a row. Doppelganger number 2 took the same approach as the first one, going out into the open where no one dared to go. There, he was able to get any of the dummies out there, without competition with the nearby contestants.

Finally, the real Jake Long stood by the finish line. Many of the dragons saw him pass right by. They thought he was already going to the finish line; which was a foolish move. However, Jake stood in front of the finish line, and he did not to enter it just yet.

An hour into the competition, the dummies were starting to disappear. Everyone knew the game was about to end soon, so it was the race to reach the finish line first. Kakiri was the first to head down there. She thought with her two swords, she had way more dummies than any other dragon out there. She streamed down around each meteor, heading toward the finish. Jake Long looked over to see Kakiri not to far from him.

Jake knew, it was time to take actions. He winked from afar to his doppelgangers. They saw his signal, and zoomed over to him. Just as Kakiri was right in front, Jake rose up his arms, and absorbed his copies. Once they were gone, Jake flew right into the finish line, making it five seconds before Kakiri could.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE, I LOST!!!" Kakiri screamed aloud, as she hated coming in second place. She believed anything under first place, was considered a loser.

"Face it, the Amdrag beat you." Jake bragged to her. But he stopped, once he saw the fire in her eyes.

Soon after, Joris flew right into the finish line. Following him, were Taromo, then Aldo, then Fred, and last was Hazlin. Aylonn talked over to his 'alter egos' to announce the winner of this race.

"As you all no, the American Dragon finished first, so he gets award an extra 200 points. Combined with his total score of 1036… he is our winner!!" He rose up Jake's arm, but no one was cheering except Lao Shi and Fu. "In second place, we have the African Dragon, with total score of 1200 points! After that, we have the Japanese Dragon with 1135 points, the Danish Dragon with 1063 points. Next is the Australian Dragon, with 1000 points, the South Pollen Dragon with 945 points. And lastly, we have the Ecuadorian Dragon, with only 734 points."

No one was happy with their effort. As long as the American Dragon was at top, they could not celebrate. "And now, this is the current leader boards after the second task." Aylonn announced once more. "Kakiri, still in first place." He spoke. Kakiri gave a yell of excitement, as she pictured herself leaving the first place marker. "In second place, we have Taromo! And… this is strange. We have a three way tie! For third place, we have Hazlin, Jake, and Fred!!!" Aylonn exclaimed.

"Say what now!?" Jake yelled, as he could not believe there is a three way tie for third place.

The crowd went ballistic over this news. "People, people settle down. The scores are calculated all according to math. And since we are never wrong at a math problem, it is certain that the three dragons are tied for third. Now, let's continue the scoreboard please!" Aylonn tried to press on. "Now, in fourth place, we have Joris! And in last place, we have the Ecuadorian Dragon, Aldo."

No one was really happy about the results, except Jake. He came from dead last, all the way to third place. If anything, he had to be happy about that. "Now people, the next event will start in two days. If you are disappointed at the results, use all of your strength, and try to go farther. I'd advice you all to use this time wisely, and train. Till then," were Aylonn's last words of the night, as he disappeared away from the crowd.

* * *

**Another long chapter :) **

**Just to let you know: I actually did some math, and calculated (sp?) the scores :P**

**Hint: If you are wondering about Aylonn's sercret plan, try to look at everything he had said. It might foreshadow his secret plot. MUHAHAHAHA :P -For avatarjk137 xD**


	7. Chapter 7: A Need to Win

**Chapter 7: A Need to Win**

**Note: I know I am rushing a bit at the chapters, but I want to work on my sequel stories. So I need to finish this one before I can start xDD**

Jake and Gramps walked next to each other, at the end of the second task.

"Well done, young dragon." Gramps said to him, as Fu dog was now walking toward them.

"Yeah, I did to good, didn't I?" Jake gave a smile, acting like his cocky self again. But this time, he had way more confidence in himself.

"Awww man, you put the smack down on those chumps!" Fu dog joined in the conversation.

"Just wanted to show them, not to mess with the Amdrag!"

"Ahh don't sweat it kid. You might not win a popularity contest, but you sure can win this!" Fu dog joked, but Jake rolled his eyes.

It was the next day, after the second task. Jake and Gramps had practice all day in the arena. It seemed Jake's attitude about the competition suddenly turned around.

Jake was determined more than ever to win the World Dragon Games. Not only win respect from the other players that doubt his powers, but for his Gramps.

This is why, Jake spend the rest of the day training. And not once, did he complain. He pushed himself as hard as he could, until he was as tired as he could be. So by the next day, he was ready for the third task.

Aylonn approached his brothers, and discussed plans for today's competition.

"Are we still going with the schedule?" He whispered to them.

"Yes. Go along with the 'planned' third task. Just, don't let yourself get lost in your words again…" Bailatic answered, thinking that Aylonn might blurt out their secret plan.

"Do not worry yourselves," he spoke to them, then walked up over to the center of the audience.

"Welcome contestants to the Third Round!!" Aylonn announced over to the crowd of contestants. He directed the group to another empty section of the planet; this is where the task will be held. "For your next task, you will each get hit with these poison energy balls."

Aylonn lifted up his arm, and out came a purple ball floating from his grip. He tossed it up and down, to show the crowd. He then closed up his fist, and it disappeared. After, he moved his arms, and across the way, came out 7 giant tanks, filled with these strange balls. "You must dodge these balls as they come right toward you. You must destroy any that are in your way. The person, who destroys the most balls, will be our winner. But, these balls are highly poisonous; get hit by one of these babies, and you'll be out cold for a day."

"However, in this leg of the race, you are not allowed to use any weapons. You are only to use pure strength." He screamed out to them. "Now, separate down from each other, and let's start.

The task was similar to a batting range if you were to play baseball. However, you had no bat to protect yourself from the flying balls. Even so, get hit with this ball when it explodes, you get injected with the poison.

The teams aligned next to get other, spreading out from one another so they won't have to fight for each ball.

Jake walked over to the line, to set himself a place. There was an open spot by Kakiri, so he made his way in between her.

"If you were smart, you'd think to not stand by me…" Kakiri looked over shoulder at Jake. With her warning, Jake continued down the line.

Jake watched as one by one, each of the dragons gave him a nasty look. He stared right at them, as he made his way down the line. Finally, he found an empty spot, at the end of the line. He put himself there, and gave out a smirk, one that showed he really wanted to win.

At the sound of the pistol, the game begun. Out from the tanks, came tons of balls shooting out at the same time. Each headed right toward the competitors. Not only did they have to destroy the upcoming balls, they had to make sure they didn't miss one, or get hit by one on their body.

Kakiri, since she did not have her swords, was at a disadvantage. But she did not let that stop her. As the flying balls came toward her, she would cast out a shield of fire, destroying any of the energy balls that ran into it. Even if this was effective, it only lasted about a minute, and wore away lot of her total power.

Hazlin used her ice breath, against these energy balls. With a blow from her mouth, she could freeze about up to 10 balls at once. Once they were frozen, they stopped flying, and shattered to the ground. But it was hard for her to focus not just on the balls she was trying to destroy; and she often found herself barely dodging a flying ball.

Aldo used his tail of course. He turned around, and lifted his tail. His tail had a pointy spike at the end of this, so whenever a ball would it; it would pop. However, since he faced the other way, the poison did not take affect. But, since was looking in the opposite direction, if were not to pay attention, he could easily get his by one of these flying balls.

Taromo used his own two fists. With a jab left and right, he kept on destroying any nearby balls. He would punch them away, and watch them explode out into the distance. You could tell that Taromo was very strong. Not only did he have strength, but he was very angelic with using it too. One by one, he destroyed each of the upcoming balls. However, how long before this move tires him out? Will he have enough energy to dodge the balls that he has missed?

Fred used his fire beam to destroy the balls. This powerful beam could wipe out any of the balls that were right in front of him. And with his perfect aim, he could get almost all the balls that were headed his way. But since he was a good flyer, his feet skills he still needed to work on. No one, not even himself, was sure he could avoid the balls that came toward him, to not get him hit with the poison.

Joris was at a very disadvantage. His specialty was flying, which he could not do in this task. He wasn't sure how he could prevail in this situation. Both his fires, and his strength, were weaker than the rest of the dragons. At the beginning of the contest, he decided to use his fire to help him out. But being it so weak, it could only destroy about 2 of the balls at a time. This meaning, he had to spend a lot of extra time dodging the balls that he had missed.

Jake Long took a different approach. Instead of using one power, he decided to go with two of them. His fireballs were very strong, and useful. Plus, his claws were powerful to use too. With that, he would shoot fireballs at upcoming balls. And if he were to miss a couple or two, he could pound them with his mighty claws.

Gramps and Fu watched from behind. They had to keep their guards up, as there was tons of flying energy balls heading their way. If they weren't careful, one of them could hit them by mistake.

After exactly 2,000 balls were shot out of each machine, the machines stop. The dragons gave out a tiring sigh, as the competition had ended. The gathered around, to here the results…

"The results are in, and I might just say they are really close. Coming in first, with a count of 1451 balls, is Hazlin!! In second, we have Jake, with 1303 balls!"

Jake paused for a moment, _wow second place_, he thought. It was way better than he expected, but he excited to see that he was getting really far into the competition.

"Next, we have Kakiri in third place with 1256 balls!"

Kakiri let her jaw drop down in shock. "I GOT THIRD PLACE!!!!!!!" She screamed, and let out a blast of fire from her body. Aylonn, stared at the angry girl, and didn't say anything until she calmed down.

"Umm… our fourth place winner is Aldo, with 1238 balls! Fifth place we have Taromo with 1198 balls. And our last two winners for this are Fred with 1003 balls and Joris with only 945 balls."

"In the end, here are the latest results before we enter the last competition!!" Aylonn said, reading off the calculations off a piece of paper. "Still in our top spot, is Kakiri!! Not to far from her, we have Hazlin, then Jake! And lastly, we have Taromo, Fred, Aldo, and Joris trailing behind. You four will need to work harder next time, in order to catch up."

The player gave some good and bad feedback at the results, but it there was nothing they could do. "Now players, go get some sleep and rest. TOMORROW MORNING, we shall start the last task. Then, we shall know who is this year's champion at, the World Dragon Games!" Aylonn laughed out loud. The competitors left for the hotel, as Aylonn walked over to his brothers, to discuss the plans for tomorrow's final task.

* * *

**Yes, either the next chapter, or the chapter after that will be the last one. I know, this story went by fast, but that is how I intended it to be. Sadly, there will not be a sequel to this story. But with the ending like the one that is coming up, it will be impossible to write a sequel xD.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Plot Revealed

**Chapter 8: A Plot Revealed **

**Since you said I shouldn't rush into this, I guess I won't xDD. I will not rush this time, so expect more chapters than what I stated last chapter. **

It was the end of the task, and everyone was preparing to go to sleep. Early tomorrow morning was the last task, and it wouldn't hurt to get some extra sleep.

Our crew walked over to the hotel. But before they entered in, Fu paused for a second, after walked into the hotel. "You ok Fu?" Jake looked down, to the frozen shar-pei.

"I'll check up with you guys, my sloppy joe senses are tingling. I think I'll get some for a midnight snack tonight." He said, but Gramps and Jake didn't really care. The two split up, and Fu dog walked over to the cafeteria.

However, Fu dog didn't walk in. He looked over back at the entrance. Through the glass doors, he could see shadows. Fu got curious about who could be out there, and decided to check it out. He exited the hotel, and walked back outside.

In the corner of the hotel, he could here someone talking. Most of the players were inside already, so outside whispering was never good. He looked over, on the other side of the cafeteria, to see Aylonn. He was talking to his brothers. Fu dog snuck up, against the wall, to see if he could here anything.

"So, everyone cool with the plan." Aylonn spoke, trying to whisper.

The two nodded, "Yup tomorrow will be the day…" Querdis said, in a joyful mood. This was not his usual mood.

"Yes, it took about 1000 years, but it will finally be the last WDG!" Bailatic rose up his arms, in joy. He also had a change in moods. More and more, the two were acting like their original maker, Aylonn.

Fu listened to their conversation. By the way they were saying it, it didn't sound good. Fu dog covered his mouth; so he wouldn't say a word. He dropped down on all fours, and ran back into the hotel.

Aylonn heard something. Something, like someone was watching them. He turned around, to find no one. He rose up his eyebrow in question, and then turned back around to his brothers. "And then, I will finally rule the world!!" He said, followed by a laugh of evilness.

"Umm… hello, 'we' will rule the world." Querdis said, making sure his brother knew that he and Bailatic played an important role in this mission.

"Whatever, you guys don't even exist…" Aylonn laughed, and with a snap of his fingers, the two were absorbed right back into himself. Aylonn made a quick look to see if anyone was watching; then he disappeared into the shadows.

Fu dog made a dash into the elevator. Once, he reached his floor, he ran into his room, and looked over to Gramps and Jake.

Lao Shi took there on the floor, meditating. Fu dog didn't bother to get him out of the trans, not after the last time he did.

He looked over at Jake, who was asleep in one of the bunk beds. Fu jumped on top of him, waking him up.

"Huh, what?" Jake jumped up, a bit freaked out.

"Kid, I think something's up. That Aylonn guy is looking a bit fishy…" Fu dog looked from side to side, acting as if someone was watching.

"So? I think he's been that way the whole time." Jake raised an eyebrow, seeing no difference.

"I don't know… I say we should leave, right now." Fu said, heading for the door. Jake ran for him, and held on to his collar.

"We can't leave now. Tomorrow is the fourth task! And I'm totally gonna win!"

Fu dog spoke, after being choked by the tug of his collar. "Jake can't you see! Something just isn't right here; we need to get out now." Fu urged to Jake, trying to prove a point.

However, his proving, didn't really work. "Fu, this competition is pretty old, older than Gramps! Don't you think is something was up, someone would of found out eventually?" Jake said, as he did have a point.

Fu opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. He knew Jake was right, so he gave up trying to prove a point. "Well… I guess you are right. Better get some sleep then, big day is tomorrow…" Fu walked off, trying to get out of the conversation.

Jake rolled his eyes, _don't you think I already know that!_ He thought to himself. With a moan of tiredness, Jake fell back into the bed, and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fourth Task

**Chapter 9: The Fourth Task**

Today is the big day!! The day of the final task. All the teams were fast asleep right now, as it is about 5:45 in the morning. Aylonn put a spell on the alarm clocks, so everyone knew what time to get up before the big event started.

At exactly 6 o' clock, everyone's alarm clocks set off. The competitors moaned and cried about getting up so late, but they knew that it was time to get ready. All the teams got up, and walked outside to Aylonn.

Aylonn was a bit far from the hotel, standing there. The teams were not prepared to get up this early, which was exactly what he wanted. Aylonn was companied by his two brothers, who stood behind him. Before the dragons were close enough to hear, Bailatic whispered to him. "Don't ruin this, it took us exactly 1002 years to get to this point. We're lucky you haven't blown it by now, but don't lose your guard" He said, trembling in fear. He knew that Aylonn was excited to get on with his plan, and might spill some hints to the conclusion.

"Do not worry yourselves." He turned around, and gave a smile. He turned back around, to greet the players.

"Welcome everyone! Did you get my wake up call!?" He joked, but no one was laughing. Most of the players were still in their pajamas; some still even had their morning hair. "I did warn you this one will be a morning rush."

"Now, before we begin the next task, let's recap the scoreboard. First we have Kakiri, second Hazlin, third Jake, fourth, Taromo, fifth Fred, and in last place we have Joris." He spoke, but he seemed to rush through the list as if he was in a hurry. "Ok, now let's start the fourth task!! I want all the competitors to go out in the middle," he pointed out beside him, in an empty field. The players dragoned up, and flew over and waited for the task to begin.

Jake and Fred's dragon masters, along with Fu, stood on the outside watching. Fu dog, seemed to be shaking in fear, wondering the heck is going to happen next. Gramps looked down, and noticed the sudden shake in his step. But Fu dog was paranoid 24/7; maybe he was just overreacting again. I mean, this is just pointless competition right? Nothing wrong can come out of this….

The players flew around in the center, waiting on their mission. They all stared over at Aylonn, who was preparing. Finally, he rose up his hand, and lifted it high for everyone too see. With a snap of his finger, invisible rays came were sent out from the force of his snap.

Suddenly, an invisible force was appearing. It didn't seem invisible to the players though… it was more, a muffled figure. The force was becoming clearer and clearer, until you could see the creature that was sent out.

A hundred foot monster pounded right in the middle of the dragons. This gigantic monster not only was big, it was ugly. It oozed out aqua green slime, out from its body. It was covered in this slime, so you couldn't even tell what was under it. He also had 16 arms out, all scattered around his body. Not that he needed anything else; he also had a nice set of sharp teeth to finish his appearance. The monster gave out a roar of anger, and waved its arms around to grab something.

"Ai-yah!! It's a Siteraltis!" Gramps yelled out, but not too loud. He knew that because of his mouth, Jake had got in trouble for his last task, and did not want to ruin it again.

"A Si-tera what now?" Fu dog looked up at gramps, and saw his facial expression.

"A Siteraltis, an ancient monster. Known to live forever, because no one has been able to kill it." He answered. Suddenly, Lao Shi got a bit worried. How the heck was Jake suppose to kill a thing that no one has been able to kill, ever!? He stared up at Jake, almost tempted to interfere.

"The object of this task is to take down this monster. You will each work on the same monster… and you are allowed to use anything possible. The first person to destroy it is the winner!" Aylonn laughed hysterically.

None of the competitors had ever heard of this strange monster. But that didn't concern them, they each took different positions, and set on destroying him.

Jake took the first plunge. "Ha, the Amdrag gots this one!" He said, and flew over to the left side of the monster. With that, he gave a kick to with his foot, into the Siteraltis. However, the ooze was thick like butter, so Jake's leg was stuck. "What the…?" Jake questioned, as he tried to break free from it.

Kakiri looked over at Jake from above, "Amateur," Kakiri said, and set in a position. With that, She grabbed out her two swords, and swung it had one of the giant monster's arms. However, the monster has very quick reflexives. Before she attacked him, he grabbed Kakiri, and threw her to the ground. It cracked the ground below her, so you could tell that had to hurt.

The other dragons left their posts, and attacked the monster too. Taromo tried using his strength to conjure this giant. He flew with all his force, right to the monster's face. However, one of his arms guarded his unoozy face, which grabbed him to defeat.

Hazlin tried her ice powers. She figured the real weak spot was under the slime, so freezing it might break away from it, and give her a chance to attack. She flew over to the back of the monster, and breathed out ice from her mouth. With that, the ooze started to freeze. Once it was solid Ice, Hazlin kicked it, to see if it will shatter. But in the end, once it broke through, the ooze started to spew over her; she now was stuck in the goo.

Fred and Joris didn't even have a chance to attack. With only a bit of effort, the two found themselves trying to dodge the many hands that came after them. They were pretty swift in the air, swirling up and down trying to escape. But they were never fast enough to actually avoid them, to see if they put down an attack.

Another roar came out the monster's mouth, a piercing scream that haunted everyone. Aldo was a bit freaked out by the site of the monster. Instead of coming over to attack, he floated there in the air, frozen. He stared as the others try to overpower him, but he knew it was impossible.

Jake finally broke free from the monster's slime. He shook off the extra goo that was still on his leg, and prepared to attack again. This time, he tried going for one of the arms, as it seemed the only possible thing to attack.

Jake opened his mouth wide, and let out a tornado of fire. It singed the Siteraltis's arm, and left a small burn mark. The monster looked over, to see him injured, and planned to retaliate.

Just after Jake burned the monster, he left out another roar. Just like that, he stopped all his arms, and looked around the whole area. And simultaneously, he reached out his arms, and grabbed all the players. Now, he held all seven of the dragons, in his clutches.

With them at his mercy; he threw up his arms, and heaved them down to the ground. They took a major blow to all of the seven's strength; as now, each grew weaker and weaker….

* * *

**MUHAHAHA!! Ok, next chapter you will finally figure out Aylonn's secret plan. **

**arrange those words and you might find a secret word. :O Just kidding, please don't spend time trying to figure out a word xD it's a joke :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Aylonn’s Secret Plan

**Chapter 10: Aylonn's Secret Plan**

**Yes I know, could of thought of a better chapter name. xD but I got lazy, and I couldn't think of anything better.**

Jake flew back to his grandpa, as he hit down into floor. He slid on the ground, until finally he stopped. He bent back his head, as he was in pain.

The rest of the dragons, were all the same. It seemed it was impossible destroy this dude, but they didn't give up. They all got up, and flew right back to him. Even Aldo this time; using all the strength they had left, to demolish this horrible monster

Jake however, didn't get up just yet. He stated put on the ground, soothing his pains. Gramps walked up to him, and saw the grief in his eyes. "Jake, this monster, cannot be killed!" He yelled, staring down at his grandson. "It can only be imprisoned!"

Jake rose up his head, and spoke. "It can't be killed, then how the heck am I suppose to win!?" he stood up on his hind legs.

Jake stared up, at the other dragons. Doubt their conditions; they carried on trying to win over this, Siteraltis. They flew different directions, trying countless moves over and over again, but all ended the same way; slammed back into the ground.

Suddenly, the Siteraltis attacked again, grabbed all six players into his hands once more. This time however, he did not through them. This time, he held on to them, squeezing them tightly. The six tried to break loose, but his grip was too firm. Soon, the grasp was so tight; it felt as if it was sucking the energy out of them. The dragons gave up struggling to break through, and tired out. Each of them now facing downwards; wilting from the pain.

Jake watched in horror, what the heck is going on? Suddenly, his concern was dropped from the whole game. He didn't care right now if he got first, or last place. All he cared right now was the other dragons.

Jake knew something was up, and it wasn't good. He then looked over at Aylonn, who was laughing.

"Dude, this isn't funny? ", Jake said, as he watched the Siteraltis drop all six of the dragons onto the floor. They didn't get up; as if they were lifeless bodies.

"This is funny to me…" Aylonn chuckled. "My plan is funny completed."

"Plan!? You mean this all was part of some plot!?" Jake yelled to Aylonn from afar.

"You idiotic humans, you couldn't figure it out sooner?" He answered, then he snapped his figure, and the Siteraltis was gone in a heartbeat. Querdis and Bailatic covered their faces with their hands, as he knew he was just about to spill the plan. "Aylonn!!!" they both yelled.

"What? It's not like they can stop us now, might as well fill them with the details." He turned around to his brothers.

But soon after, he focus was back at Jake. "You all probably know, I have the power of strength equaled to… let's say…a god. But the power I had did not satisfy me; I wanted more. So, I came up with a plan. Why don't I just 'suck' away some power from the most powerful creatures on Earth; dragons. I figured, you people would catch on if I just started stealing away a full dragons energy, so I decided to create a competition, one where I could slowly but effectively take away dragons powers, without them even noticing…" He laughed evilly, but Jake did not laugh. "Thus, the World Dragon Games."

"So you're saying, you made this game so you can take away our energy!?" Jake roared over at him, this time he was pissed.

"So, you're finally catching on. I calculated I needed exactly 176 games to get the total amount of power I needed. I planned it on a 6 year scale, giving me time to regain my energy. And now after 1002 years, that day has finally come. With all the power I need, I can finally rule over the universe!!" He rose up his hands, and laughed out loud.

"Not if I can help it!" Jake jumped up, and flew toward Aylonn.

At that moment, Aylonn raised his hands, gave them a snap. With that, Querdis and Bailatic disappeared. Their energy was transported back to their original creator, Aylonn. Once he got back all his strength, he grew. He grew taller than the Siteraltis alone. He was, gigantic!

Jake flew over to him, but stopped himself. He stared up at the giant Aylonn, a bit freaked out. But it was his duty to try and stop him, even if it killed him.

"Come on guys, we can take him!!" He called over to the group of dragons on the floor. They didn't answer, as they all seemed too weak. But finally, they all slowly flew up, and went to Jake's aide. Even Fred's dragon master joined in, trying to do as much as he could.

He flew up, and aimed to give his biggest punch at him. However, Aylonn moved up his gigantic hand, and jabbed it right at Jake. Jake crashed to the ground. It hurt a bit, but he couldn't give up.

Gramps and Fu ran over to Jake. Both had a site of shock in their eyes; terrified at this, Aylonn dude and his powers. "Jake, Aylonn is too dangerous. We must leave now!!" He yelled, over to his grandson.

"But Gramps, we have to do something, he'll take over the universe!!" Jake yelled, as he now looked over at the seven dragons. Each tried their hardest attacks, at Aylonn. Kakiri tried her two swords, Taromo used his fists, Hazlin her ice, Aldo his tail, Joris his claws, and Fred his fire beams. However, they all were very weak, as Aylonn sucked the last of their energy to gain the last of the power he needed. Their effort was a pitiable effort, but an effort none the less.

* * *

**I didn't go to school today, so I might get the last chapter in by tonight. Yes, the next chapter is the last :(**


	11. Chapter 11: An Ending so Good

**Chapter 11: An Ending so Good. To Bad it's the End.**

**Yes, I know your jealous of my chapter title.**

Jake watched as the group continued to try their hardest to defeat this evil Aylonn. This time however, at least they were working together, not against each other. Their teamwork was amazing, but it didn't make up for their loss energy stolen by Aylonn.

"Kakiri, you take his backside. Taromo you take his feet. The rest of you, split apart!" Fred's dragon master called over to the gang. With his leadership, he leaded each of the players to different sides, trying to find a weak spot. "Fred, you and Joris head toward the front."

The two listened to the master. The two flew up to Aylonn, who was overtaken by the number of dragons now fighting him. They both swirled up to Aylonn's hands, flying in, out, and between them. Since they both were great fliers, he never had got the chance to grab them. While Aylonn was distracted, it gave them a chance to attack his body. But the energy they had was so weak, it didn't do much.

Jake thought for a second. In situations like these, he always took the time and clearly see his thoughts. This way, he could think out a perfect plant o get him out of trouble. He cleared his mind, and thought out for a moment. _Ok Jake, this dude is super powerful, what can you do?_ He thought to himself. He mind flipped back over the studying he had done at the beginning of the race. He could almost recall a chapter that might come in handy. _Ok, what can I use to trap all his power?_ He tried to remember, this one piece of information.

He looked over at the 600-year old shar-pei, "Fu, what's the one thing that can hold that much energy!?" He said, as he thought he knew the answer.

"A black hole?" They said simultaneously. Fu dog said it as more of a question, a little reluctant about his choice of answer. Jake on the other hand, screamed it out loud, as if it was the first time he had ever got something right.

"You think you can make one?" Jake responded over to Fu, who wasn't saying anything.

Fu had a face of worry on his face now, "hmmm… I don't know. I only brought a few of my potions, and it's extremely hard to make…"

Jake cut in, before Fu dog could finish. "Can you at least try!?" He yelled, now holding up the dog.

He now put on a maybe face, as if he wasn't sure this could work. But seemed like the only option right now, so he had to at least try. "Already, all do it." He said, as Jake dropped him back to the ground.

"But how will we escape the black hole?" Gramps raised an eyebrow, as that seemed like a problem.

"Fu, you still got that orb that Aylonn gave us?" Jake said, asking Fu before he left back to the hotel.

Fu pulled out the voyage orb from his wrinkles that was given to them earlier. He tossed over at Jake, who now had it in his hands. "Can't we just use this?" he wondered.

Gramps thought for a moment, as this might work. But then, thought up another problem to this solution. "Jake, these orbs only work at Aylonn's touch…!"

Jake thought for a moment, and remembered that Aylonn had to touch the orb before it became active for them to work it. But it didn't seem to worry him much. "Check it, I gotta another plan. Fu, go make the black hole; all keep ugly over here distracted…" And with a back flip into the air, he soared back around over to Aylonn.

Fu dog went away from Gramps. He ran as fast as he could, back into the hotel. There, in his suitcase, he had a stash of potions he had packed. There weren't a lot, and most of them weren't that strong. But he had to try; he put on some lab glasses, and got to work mixing the potions.

With the orb in his hand, he flew up toward Aylonn's face, where he could get a glimpse right at Jake. "What's up Aylonn? Your gonna have to get through me if you want to take over!" He yelled, and then he zoomed away from his arms. Gramps then came from his position, to help out the other dragons in their effort to stop Aylonn.

"It will be easier than you think!" Aylonn roared out, echoing the whole planet. He swiped his enormous arms back and fourth, trying to get a hold of the American Dragon. Jake, on the other hand, was always one second faster. Since Jake didn't get in the clutches of the Siteraltis, he had still had all his energy. He power was also rejuvenated from the little break he took by not fighting. Now, he was ready to fight, and not surrender.

Kakiri looked over at Jake swooping down and up from Aylonn, _Great, this guy is gonna get us all killed!? _she thought to herself. But she couldn't keep that on her mind too long, as she was still under attack. She flew over to Jake, and did the same technique he was tempting to do. With two dragons right in front of him, Aylonn had a hard time trying to grab both of them.

Aylonn got tired of this cat and mouse chase, and decided to take actions. He stopped the hassle, and paused for a second. Then, he rose up his arms, and spoke out a spell. Suddenly, force was pulled out from the air, and into his arms. Once the spell was done, blue light came out.

It was a stun ray, and it attacked everyone. All 9 dragons paused in the air, as they were stuck inside the ray, unable to move. Then, he moved his arms downward, with a lot of force. At the same time, the dragons head downward too, crashing into the surface below them. The players looked at each other; to make sure each were ok. But they each lost a lot of energy through that move, and most of them didn't have a lot of energy left inside.

Finally, it seemed if a ray of light had finally come down to the group. Jake looked over, to see Fu dog running over to Gramps. He had on protective goggles on, and he carried a container in his mouth. Once he was close enough, he opened it up with gloves on; it looked like a mini vortex. "Jake now!!" Lao Shi yelled as too was shoved down on the ground.

Jake lifted his head, and nodded to his Gramps. At the same time, all the dragons flew up to try once more and defeat him. This time, Jake flew up to Aylonn once more, and spoke. "Hey Aylonn, catch!!" At that moment, Jake tossed over the orb.

The vortex orb was tiny; so for this gigantic monster, it was hard to see. Aylonn caught it in his arms, and tried to pinch the little thing. "What is this?" He roared out, trying to pinch his eyes together, to see what it was. Jake flew back over to Aylonn's hands, and grabbed it back from him.

"Thank you!" Jake smiled, as he took back the orb. The orb was now glowing, and able to use for travel. "Fu!" He yelled back behind him.

Then, Fu dog jumped in the air, and tossed the black hole over at Aylonn. The black hole landed right in his hand, and it started to grow. "What? No!!" Aylonn yelled, realizing what it was. The vortex started to grow bigger and bigger, gulping up the gigantic monster.

"The planet is going to get sucked up! It would be a good time to leave now!!" Fu called to the other dragons. Their focus turned away from Aylonn, and back over to him. Subsequently, each of the dragons flew over to Fu dog, Gramps, and Jake. There, Lao Shi set the orb to take them back to Earth. Once it was set, a bubble appeared. The 10 of them jumped into the bubble, and carried off. The group looked down below to the planet of Triraia, get swallowed up by the black hole. Soon, the whole planet was gone, from existence.

Fu dog stared up at the group of competitors, each were now in their human form, smiling. All six of them had bruises and looked worn out, but at least they were ok."Here, drink this… it will give yah that extra energy you lost back there," and handed 6 of the players a drink of purple stuff. They all drank it down.

"Just wondering, who won?" Kakiri had to ask, as she still wanted to win this desperately. They all started to laugh, at her remark. But Kakiri didn't laugh, "What? I was being serious!"

Gramps then decided he would put in a few words. "You all win, for the bravery you had showed today, to stop Aylonn." He looked over at his shoulder, and stared at Jake. "Especially you, young dragon."

"I'm sorry Gramps. Maybe if I didn't get so involved in this competition, we could have stopped this before it got out of hand…" Jake bent down his head. As he knew this was kind of his fault, as Fu warned him earlier that something was up, and he ignored it.

"I am sorry to, young one. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard into winning. But the good thing is that we stopped him. And it was you who did it, not me." He gave a smile back at him. He was proud at Jake, for doing the right thing in the end.

The bubble traveled back into Earth, and dropped them off at Isle de Draco. Once it landed, the bubble popped, and disappeared. "I will report this to the Dragon Council," Gramps said, and walking up to the palace where the Dragon Council is at.

The rest of the dragons stood there, looking over at Jake. Kakiri was the first to walk up to him, and actually say something. "Well, thanks for you know… saving us and all. But next time we compete, don't expect to win." She jabbed Jake in the shoulder.

"Umm… thanks I guess?" Jake spoke, holding his arm from the pain.

Then, Taromo walked up to Jake; he decided he better apologize too. "Sorry for the way I treated you, American Dragon. You are stronger, than you look." He smiled, and walked away.

Hazlin came up next. "Thank you, American Dragon, for saving us!" She hugged Jake. Jake was a bit overwhelmed by the hug, as it was unexpected. "If you are ever to come to the poles, I shall cook for you!" She went back for another hug.

"Umm… ok!?" Jake was a bit, confused by what she said. But then he stared over at Aldo, who was walking up to now him.

"American Dragon, I will visit you one day in America. We can… 'hang' out, no?" He started to spit out.

"Cool." Jake gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Jake Long. I never meant to be, rude to you. Yah know? The rush of the competition and all…" Joris came over and put an arm around Jake's shoulder.

Jake gave a smile over to him. But then, he crossed his arms at the site of his once, but now again rival, Fred Nerk. "Well, what do you have to say?" Jake raised an eyebrow at him.

Fred stared down at the ground, having second thoughts of what he was about to say. But it was only proper, for him to say it anyways. "Thanks, but don't expect us to be friends still…" He finally got the courage to say.

"No problem. You still up for that rematch next time I'm here in Draco?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way mate." Fred went up to Jake, and the two shook hands. Fred's dragon master then came up from behind, and the two walked away together.

Jake looked over at this competitors. Five of them walked up into an elevator. He gave a wave to them, as they pressed a couple buttons, and each headed home. Jake looked back down at Fu, and both of them gave a grin at each other. They then turned around, and joined back up with Gramps back in the palace.

* * *

**THE END!!! **

**Yes in the end, good always conquer over evil. This is the lesson learned kids, remember to stay in school. And if you are ever found in the clutches of evil, know that you can defeat it. **

**Also, I would like to thank the peeps who stuck by and read the whole story. (Even if you didn't like it, thanks for reading.)**

**And with that, toodles! See you next time, I write a story. Which shouldn't be that long. **


End file.
